clash_of_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield
The Battlefield is where armies clash and control of cities is lost and won. You can view all the heroes fortifying or attacking cities by visiting the battlefield. Unless the city is under attack, you must meet the required Rank set by the city Governor to view troops garrisoned in your cities. When a city comes under attack, both the attacking and defending Kingdom’s players can view the defending troops. City Defense can be improving by repairing the City Wall and improving city facilities. Attacking Troops can destroy these buildings on the battlefield to weaken the city’s defenses. If your City is connected with another City by road, you will see a Pass on the battlefield where the road meets the city. All Troops arriving in the city from that road must enter through the corresponding Pass. Troop command *'Move': Change the position on the battlefield *'Deploy': Deploy to another city *'Provide Aid': Give provisions to other Troops on the battlefield. If the target Troop belongs to you, you can donate extra soldiers as well. *'Rally': Change Troop formations or Attack/Defense strategies right on the battlefield. *'Disassemble': Disband this troop. *'View Hero': View Hero equipment, stats, abilities, and other basic information. Combat procedures: #If there are both Attackers and Defenders on the battlefield, they will attack each other. #If there are only Defending Troops remaining on the battlefield, the round ends. If there are Attacking Troops waiting to enter the battlefield, Combat will continue into the next round. Otherwise, Combat ends and Defending kingdom is victorious. #If there are only Attacking Troops remaining and *All the buildings on the battlefield have been destroyed, the round ends. If there are Defending Troops (Allied Troops are NOT considered) waiting to enter the battlefield, combat will continue into the next round. Otherwise, Combat ends and the Attacking Kingdom wins. *Buildings remain on the battlefield, all Troops will remain active for the duration of the round. If there are Defending Troops (Allied Troops are NOT considered) waiting to enter the battlefield, combat will continue into the next round. Otherwise, Combat ends and Attacking Kingdom wins. The Defending Kingdom wins if the 100th round is reached and #Not all the Defender troops are eliminated. #Attacking Troops belonging to multiple, non-allied Kingdoms remain on the battlefield. OR #There are Defending Troops waiting to enter the battlefield. If either of the above three conditions is satisfied, the Defending Kingdom wins and all Attacking must return to their city of origin. The retreat will last 5 minutes and consume no provisions. In regards to occupation of the city: #If the Defending Kingdom is victorious, the ownership of this City will not change, even if only Allied Troops remain in the City. #If Attacking Kingdom wins and all the Troops belong to same Kingdom, this City will be occupied by their Kingdom. #If the Attacking Kingdoms are victorious and troops from several Kingdoms remain on the battlefield, the City will be occupied by the Kingdom with the most soldiers on the field. Buildings on the Battlefield